Sectional doors are well known in the art, and consist of several hinge-connected panels which slide from a closed vertical position to an open horizontal overhead position. Each panel has rollers on its side edges which move in door tracks mounted to a structure. Sectional doors are typically used in fixed structures such as home garages and commercial buildings, and also in mobile structures such as trucks and delivery vans. A motorized opening and closing mechanism can be connected near the top of the door to effect the opening and closing action. A problem however exists with sectional doors. When the door is in the open horizontal overhead position, the door blocks light from light fixtures which are mounted on the ceiling of the structure.